Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ, Emī Rōzu), also formerly known by an old childhood alias nickname as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル, Rōjī za Rasukaru), is an anthropomorphic pink hedgehog with a major long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend, but does not let it go to her head and keeps it a secret. She is also highly graceful and acrobatic, and wields the Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with from proficiency second to none into perfection and never leaves home without. Amy is a smart, cheerful, independent, though slightly erratic, strong, and confident, with a positive attitude, is full of energy and usually friendly, caring and the one taking care of her friends and teammates, though she can be kind of bossy. However, if she has feel threatened, she can instantly turn into a heavyweight hothead with a scary temper and is shown to be really stubborn and bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of several characters. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Also, with the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to Sonic's own Tails. She serves as and organizer, archaeologist, Team Rose's leader and Team Sonic's backbone. "There's been lots of times when Sonic did something or didn't do something that made me wonder why I ever liked him. But in the end, he always comes through for all of us, no matter what. He may do crazy and stupid things, stunts ands acts that would make him a complete idiot; but he never does dishonest things in his life. That's why I'll always have faith in him." :—Amy Rose. Appearance :Voice actor: Cindy Robinson (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese), Thera van Homeijer (Dutch), Naïke Fauveau (French), Serena Clerici (Italian), Shandra Schadt (German), Meritxell Ribera (Spanish) Amy is a pink, peach skinned, female hedgehog that usually have 3 hairs in front of her head. She appears to lack undergarments. She lives in a round house by the ocean built on wooden platforms. It features a small garden with a lookout nearby. In the Young Days When she was 8 years old she had black eyes, had her hair in hedgehog style, and wore a green short sleeved sweater, an orange skirt and a gray and white sneakers with orange shoe laces. In Present Time When she got older at age 12, she replaced her green sweater and orange skirt with a red dress with white décor, her blue and white shoes with red and white boots, and sporting a hair band and golden rings around her wrists. That was not all; she also had her hair arranged like an echidna’s, rather than her hedgehog style spikes she had beforehand, but she still retains the 3 hairs in front of her head and her eyes was changes into green. She is 90 cm (2'11") tall (although sometimes it looks as if she's almost the same height as Sonic), and weighs somewhere between 23 to 27 kg. Possible Future Amy is virtually identical to her present self, except that she appears slightly taller and thinner. For attire, Amy wears both her trademark red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. Gallery Personality Amy is smart, ever cheerful, independent, optimistic tomboy, strong, has a kind heart, and confident. She is a natural leader and organizer but also perfectionist who need everything to be just right and she tends to take charge of everyone around her, though the latter is just because she knows what others want before they do. She is sweet and has ballerina-like gracefulness, but also a capable and tough cookie. Amy is most of the time the sensible member of her friends and takes care of all of them, which makes her like the mother of her group. She is fair-minded and takes the role of the problem solver, who attempts to understand both sides of an argument and keep the peace. She is very bright and an optimist, though it makes her sometimes come off as naïve, and when on a mission she tries to keep the team optimistic as much as she can. In spite of this, she is rather temperamental with sometimes aggressive tendencies, bossy, annoying and stubborn, which can make her threaten or even harm her friends for things they had nothing to do with. Amy is extremely fond and emotionally attached to her piko hammer, which is her most precious possession, as she got completely hysterical and sunk into a depression when she lost it. She considers it her identity and believes that without it she is nothing. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Love interest) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit (Best friend/As close as sisters) **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Nimue (Camelot counterpart) *Nexus Amy *Amy Rose (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Cynder *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie Rivals *Rouge the Bat (Arch-Rival) *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Metal Amy *Crest The Crested Porcupine (Friendly Arch-Rival) Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy (robotic doppelgänger) **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik (founder) **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Amy possesses strong leadership and organization capabilities, and is a quick thinker and tactician of considerable intelligence. She came up with a plan to bring down Eggman's Big Boy mech while coordinating her team twice, and she was able to calculate how to bring down Tails' house safely from the Rock-cyborg when setting an ambush. Amy is quite the accomplished decorator with a real feel for color and shape. In addition to setting up atmospheric and detailed lunches, she could spruce up Eggman's lair so well that it was accepted by the highly-standard Modern Lair Magazine after it was unquestionably dismissed. She is also a great cook and can make delicious cookies. Archaeological Skills Amy is also a well-versed history buff who has studied the ancient legends, such as the one about the Babylonians, ancient cultures, ruins, and lore of her mysterious world and has useful knowledge of the ancient areas that she explores with her friends, and is very knowledgeable on the subject, such as when she was able to translate the ancient texts at Gigan Rocks with little or no effort. Physical Abilities She possess above average physical attributes, making her a powerful figure in her own right. While not strictly superhuman, Amy has high physical strength. She is able to wield her apparently heavy Piko Hammer with little effort, and she can swing it around with enough force to smash clean through metal and send enemies sky rocketing. She even has enough strength to swing it around so fast that she can fly like a helicopter rotor or create whirlwinds, and as well generate shock waves or send herself flying by hammering into the ground. On top of that, Amy accidentally hits Knuckles, she sends him flying into a nearby tree without even noticing. Amy is capable of running at super speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. While her exact top speed is unclear, she can run fast enough to even keep Sonic on a constant lookout for her, suggesting Amy has remarkably high running speed. However, Amy has admitted herself that she is not as fast as Sonic. Amy has a high level of agility and well good acrobatic skills which let her do physical feats that would normally be difficult for someone else, such as being able to handle and swing her large Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her when airborne, performing body flips, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair, balance perfectly on beams and walk across them, grind on rails with ease, and landing safely from a large fall with fluidity and grace. Combat Skills Amy is a great and tough fighter who knows martial arts to perfection, and combined with her aggressiveness when provoked, she can be a fierce opponent in a confrontation. She is capable of holding and defending herself in battle against, and can go up against powerful robots and even highly trained combatants such as the Nocturnus Clan soldiers and is a heavy-hit combatant whose skills matches Power Type fighters, like Knuckles'. Fighting Style In battle, she uses her Piko Piko Hammer's size and durability to her advantage, either using it to knock opponents far away through midair or bringing the entirety of its weight down on the opponents, crushing them with devastating force. For more offensive or effective moves, Amy will swirl around with her Piko Piko Hammer, turning herself into a spinning top that mows down everything she touches or even stir up whirlwinds and shock waves to send opponents flying, though such maneuvers can leave her dizzy. Despite preferring to use her Piko Piko Hammer when fighting enemies, Amy can as well fight opponents hand-to-hand in direct combat, though she rarely resorts to this method. As seen in Sonic Battle, when fighting opponents close up, Amy will resort to kickboxing moves, using fast jabs and uppercuts. Techniques and Moves Amy has one of the widest ranges of moves and techniques in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, ranging from techniques involving her Piko Hammer, to the basic Spin Attack maneuvers, to even mimicries of other characters' moves. Most of Amy's offensive techniques revolves around the variants of her primary technique, the Hammer Attack, a downward swing with her Piko Hammer on opponents. These variants serve to compensate for Amy's lack of superior physical skills and moves. Her Jump Attack lets her swing her Piko Hammer in midair to attack enemies while airborne with increased attack range, and her Spin Hammer Attack and Hammer Whirl lets her spin around with her Piko Hammer to attack with increased attack range. For better movements, Amy can use her Hammer Jump and Mid-Air Hammer Jump techniques to let her somersault higher into the air by setting off with her Piko Hammer from where she is positioned, and with her Propeller Hammer she can float through the air like a helicopter for a short time. Some of Amy's more special moves include her Tornado Hammer where she throws a whirlwind at opponents to blow them off the ground, and the Rose Typhoon where she creates a dome-like shock wave by hammering into the ground. Amy can also perform the various forms of the Spin Attack, which is a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. The Homing Attack allows Amy to jump and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps she cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump lets her curl into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies. Attacks *Air Spin Hammer Attack *Amy Dash *Amy Flash *Beam Walk *Big Hammer Attack *Blow Kiss *Boost Mode *Chao Attack *Double Jump *Floating Fall *Spin Cycle (requires Cream) *Flower Power (requires Cream and Big) *Rocket Accel (requires Cream and Big) *Flower Festival (Team Blast attack that requires Cream and Big} *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Guard *Hammer Attack *Hammer Jump *Hammer Smash *Hammer Swing *Hammer Whirl *Homing Attack *Invisibility *Jump Attack *Jump Dash *Low Blow *Mid-Air Hammer Jump *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Propeller Hammer *Rose Typhoon *Somersault *Speed up *Spin Attack *Spin Hammer Attack *Spin Jump *Stomp *Storming Heart *Swinging Hammer Attack *Tag Action *Tantrum *Tarot Draw *Tornado Hammer *Triple Jump Skills *Supersonic speed *Piko Hammer skills *Capable Extreme Gear rider *Great physical strength *High Acrobatic skills *Cartomancy *Driving *Culinary skills *Searching and locating skills *Combat skills *Organization *Extensive knowledge *Leadership *Proficient Enerbeam wielder *Skilled decorator *Capable cook *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Hyper Mode initiation *Grinding Miscellaneous Skills Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and searching skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to, through a mix of dowsing and just plain searching, locate the general area of the person that she is looking for, no matter where in the world they are. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" that the person she is looking has been in a certain location. Amy's tracking skills are further enforced, where Cream told Blaze that Amy was sure to find Sonic for them. Amy has as well displayed some skills in the mystical field, primarily in reading tarot cards. Using her tarot cards, Amy is able to predict the future and give herself knowledge of future events, such as successfully predicting where Sonic would be, and even curse others. Amy's positive outlook and attitude gives her the ability to convince even the most cold-hearted and cruel people into giving up on their evil ways through genuinely heart-spoken speeches, as seen in the cases of Shadow the Hedgehog and E-102 Gamma. Amy has steadily proven herself as so skilled and a very talented Extreme Gear rider. She was able compete against even the world's best Extreme Gear riders in the EX World Grand Prix. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Amy is skillful enough to ride on rails, focus on opponents while remaining in control of her Extreme Gear, and as well pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques on her Extreme Gear while in midair. Transformations Super Amy :Main article: Super Amy By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Amy is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Amy. In this form, she is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability. Also, like other super transformations, her normal abilities regarding speed, strength and power are greatly enhanced as well on an incalculable scale, and are increased to their full limit. Weapons Piko Piko Hammer :Main article: Piko Hammer Amy's primary trademark weapon is the Piko Hammer, a large and durable hammer capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, that she is able to call out from nowhere at will. It is such a powerful weapon that even powerful figures such as Sonic and Knuckles get afraid when she pulls it out. Amy wields her hammer to perfection and is highly adapt and knowledgeable in its usage. Being both very powerful, graceful and fluid with it, she can combing its powerful strikes with her own acrobatic skill, thus ensuring no movement with it is wasted. Amy mainly uses its as a melee weapon and to perform acrobatic stunt, utilizing it as a hook to swing on bars. However, she is also able to use it as a long-range weapon by throwing it as a projectile with efficient accuracy. Though simple in function, Amy is highly adapt at wielding the Piko Hammer and can use it with incredible proficiency. She mainly uses its as a melee weapon in combat, but can also use it for executing better movement, perform long-ranged attacks, and even mimic the variants of the Spin Attack. History Past Early life Not much is known about Amy's early life except that she had always loved fortunes and other mystical things, and that she practiced some of it using her own tarot cards. At some point, she learned about Sonic the Hedgehog, who became her biggest hero and eventually the one she wanted to marry. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Team Rose Category:Speed Type characters